


>John: surprise Dave

by karrcrabs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrcrabs/pseuds/karrcrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John surprises a Dave who has been feeling down... I'm obviously not great at summaries<br/>I guess you have to read it and find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. >John: Skype call Dave

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and I'm crappy at writing so apologies if it's horrible and unreadable!;_;  
> It's meant to be past tense now but it could possibly change because I am lazy and confuse myself most of the time.  
> Enjoy!

John logged on to Skype as he had done for the last few months, and immediately thrusted his cursor to his best friends' name: turntechGodhead, or as John and his friends know him, Dave Strider. Today commenced the 15th consecutive day of their video call marathon. John sent a message to Dave to start everything off.  
(Sent 16:13) EB: hey dave, i'm ready to see your face! :B  
(Sent 16:15) TG: sorry john  
(Sent 16:15) TG: im just not feeling up to it.  
(Sent 16:16) EB: what do you mean?  
(Sent 16:17) EB: we're meant to be beating rose and kanaya's record of 23 video calls right now!!  
(Sent 16:18) EB: it isn't like you to give up on a bet like this :B  
(Sent 16:19) alright  
(Sent 16:20) if you insist  
(Sent 16:20) just dont stare too much  
(Sent 16:21) i look pretty rough today  


(EB answered TG's call) 

John prepared himself for what was coming, worst-case scenarios coursing through his mind like flashfloods; had Dave been in a brawl? Was his face covered in cuts and bruises?  
"Hey." Dave greeted, nonchalant as ever.  
"H-hi..." John awkwardly darted his eyes about, not really sure where to put them. Staring back at him was his best friend, white as a sheet and a mess replaced his usually slick hair.  
"Dude, I thought I told you not to stare."  
"Ah! Sorry Dave-"  
" I know, you're worried. Don't be, it's nothing major I swear." He flashed John a weak and crooked smile for reassurance, although it only made John more guilty for dragging Dave into a stupid video call, even when he pleaded not to.  
"Okay, I'll trust you on this one." Despite his promise, the bucktoothed boy thought of ways he could make it up to the fair haired boy. The two chatted for a solid couple of hours about current affairs and additional important things going on in their lives, and through the entirety of the conversation, John continued to brainstorm ideas of making it up to Dave and finally came to the conclusion that he would fly to Texas and see his best friend in the flesh. John managed to persuade his Dad to let him go before ordering his plane tickets and went to bed; over thinking things made John's head hurt.

The next morning, John packed his bag, (although he didn't know how long he'd be welcome to stay for,) and then drove to the airport on his P.O.S car.

A shitty romcom and a half later, John gets off of his plane at a Texan airport somewhere feeling rather nauseous from the sappiness of the romcom and hails for a cab. Before he arrived at his best friend's house he decided it would only be courteous to buy him a gift and settled on a bouquet of roses since that was the only thing the 7-11 had. He guessed it would suffice.  


As the cab stopped off at Dave's house, a sheet of anxiousness smothered John but he shrugged it off, played his fare and set foot on Dave's doorstep. John rang the doorbell, listened to disgruntled curses from within and prepared for what was to come.


	2. >John: try and comfort a bawling Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says most of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance for lazy writing, I really should find better ways of saying John, Dave and him and better sentence openers jfc  
> This took me two fricking hours to type omg  
> And any hetalians reading this, try to spot the SpaMano reference

Dave answered the door, shirtless and shadeless. His eyes widened when they hit the bright blue ones staring back at him. John couldn't help bit notice the big dark circles beneath them.  
"Red..." John muttered to himself.  
"John? What the shit?!" John pushed the bouquet of roses on to Dave's bare chest, welcoming the warmth of his skin on his fingertips.  
"I came to surprise you!"  
"For wh- Never mind. Just go home!'  
Dave attempted to slam the door in John's face but ends up crushing his foot between the frame and door which had been placed there beforehand. John breathed in sharply.  
"No! I felt guilty about forcing you to can with me so I came here to make up for it."  
"Seriously John, I'm not bothered by it. Please... go home." John looked up from where he had been scuffing his shoe about in the dust to meet Dave's again; except this time he noticed how dull and lifeless they were. He tried to choke back tears, he'd nevee heard Dave's voice filled with sorrow like this before and he couldn't help but blame himself for it yet again.  
"Dave, I spent far too much on plane tickets to be sent packing without so much as a hello. I even brought a suitcase so just let me the fuck in!" Dave gave in, sighing deeply as he opened the door to his friend.  
"Fine. You can be really persistent sometimes, Egbert."  
"And you can be really naked sometimes, Strider. Please put some clothes on for Christ's sake."  
"What?" Dave said failing to force back the visible grin and chuckle, before sauntering off to put something decent on. Chewing at his bottom lip as he watched Dave walk off, John noted how perfectly Dave's hip swung with each step and how his boxers hung in them.  
"But... No homo." He whispered.

Dave emerged from his bedroom half an hour later, dressed in a red hoodie and still hardly anything on his lower half.  
"What were you doing in there for so long?"  
"Karkles messaged me wanting to know where you were. I said it'd have to wait till morning though." He muttered before slumping down on the couch next to John. He stared at the big suitcase. "Just how long are you planning on staying?"  
"I don't even know myself." John chuckled nervosly, he eventually found himself following the shape of Dave's legs with his eyes.  
"Like what you see?" Dave teased, a smirk dancing around his lips.  
"Really funny, Dave!"  
"I know, no homo, right?" The two sat in awkward silence until john decided to break it.  
"So... Red, huh?"  
"Hm?"  
"Your eyes, they're red."  
"Yes..."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know, they've been that way ever since I was born. I don't think they is any particular reason why they're like that. Bro would always try and comfort me whenever someone would bully me over them by telling me that I was special and they are that colour to show off my specialness..."A smile crept on to his lips. "Obviously that wasn't the case. Eventually he gave me those shades to cover them up because I was teased so often. I was pretty upset and felt like I disappointed him for wanted to cover them up, he was always so proud of them. He started wearing them to console me. Bro is pretty fucking heroic and I love him for that. " Dave gestured to the pointy anime shades on the mantel: a big pair and a smaller pair, sat next to a photo frame of Dave as a toddler and his Bro. John was so engrossed in the story that he didn't even realise that Dave has burrowed his face in his hands.  
"I just wish he would come back to see me more often, but he can't can he?" Tears seeped through the gaps in between Dave's fingers and fell on to his bare lap. John pulled him in to a tight embrace.  
"Shh... Please don't cry Dave."  
"I'm sorry, John. Sorry you had to witness this horrible mess..." He choked out, broken by sobs. "This is so uncool of me."  
"It's fine, I don't care about you being cool and ironic, I only care for your happiness. Why can't he come visit you? Is he too caught up in work?" Dave shook his head which moved John's shirt about.  
"Last week, he was involved in a collision with a car on his motorbike. He was in a hurry to get home for my birthday. He never made it out of hospital..." John's grip tightened, causing Dave to let out a soft 'ouch'.  
"Jesus fuck, Dave... That was possibly the worst question I could've asked in this situation. Fuck. Why am I so goddamn stupid?" Dave never answered, instead he snored lightly against John's chest which was now very wet with tears.  
"It's only 2pm Dave..." John didn't really know what to do, he just lay there with a sleeping giant, fucking baby weighing him down. He decides what was best was to tuck the baby in to bed, seeing as though he hadn't slept for a while by the look of him. The raven haired boy stood up, best friend in arms- fireman style; he was surprised by the surge of strength. 

When he found the bedroom, (the piles of records and empty apple juice bottles gave it away) John lay Dave down on his bed gently, pulled the blanket over him and watched as he curled up into the foetal position shortly after being put down.  
'Just one kiss wouldn't hurt, right?' John thought, as he pecked Dave on the lips and then stood up to find some tablets, he figures Dave would need them if he woke up with a headache the next morning. As John left the room, Dave eyes opened; he brushed his lips with his fingertips and smiled warmly.

John was shaken awake, it was morning already.  
"Huh?"  
"John, wake up."  
"Dave? Where the hell am I?"  
"On my couch, sit up." John did as he was told, he was a guest after all. "Here, I brought you some aj. It's chilled, like me."  
"Thank you." John smiled.  
"No, thank you for the goodnight kiss."  
"W-what?!"  
"You look like a tomato!" Dave chuckled. "Here, perhaps this will ease you." Dave lifted John's chin and pressed his lips against them softly, waited for John to try and open his mouth, then slipped his tongue inside. Dave lapped at John's tongue mercilessly for a couple of minutes before breaking apart to catch his breath. This caused John to unwilling whimper.  
"Oh?" Dave raised an inquisitive eyebrow.  
"Oh my fucking god, I didn-"  
"Ah, no homo, right?"  
"Bu-"  
"The tablets helped an awful lot E-bert, thank you." Dave pecked John's cheek, making him splutter like a flustered mess before he walked away. John managed to sit up properly, rather than breaking his back in an awkward position. He sighed and slurped his apple juice, wondering how he was even meant to look Dave in the eye without blushing like mad. He wondered how he was going to cope over these next few, hellish days.


End file.
